In some laser stabilisation systems, fluctuations in the laser's central optical frequency are determined and counteracted using a reference interferometer (which acts as a frequency reference, with one or more reference frequencies). Laser tuning is achieved by tuning the interferometer's reference frequency. While this is adequate for a single laser source, multiplexing many lasers to their own frequency reference and concurrently providing independent tunability of each laser is inconvenient and costly.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more disadvantages or limitations associated with existing frequency stabilisation systems for lasers, or to at least provide a useful alternative.